


Jaune is very Warm

by Srlojohn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluffy, Platonic Jaune/Ilia, Surrogate Siblings, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srlojohn/pseuds/Srlojohn
Summary: A/N Little something I wrote when I saw the absolutely criminal lack of platonic Jaune and Ilia fics. That combined with a writing prompt in the RWBY Nook writing discord server, lead to the creation of this little fluff piece. Set in an alt-v7, Enjoy!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Little something I wrote when I saw the absolutely criminal lack of platonic Jaune and Ilia fics. That combined with a writing prompt in the RWBY Nook writing discord server, lead to the creation of this little fluff piece. Set in an alt-v7, Enjoy!

"This is stupid" Ilia thought.

She was standing outside of Jaune's tent, shivering furiously. She, Jaune, Blake, and Yang had gone out for a small camping trip outside of mantle. Just a bit of a romp in the wilderness to take their minds on the nonsense around them. They'd offered the rest of Blake's friends to come with them, but they all declined or had things to do.

As it was, she had made the mistake of not bringing enough heaters or layers, so now she was freezing. Even with aura, she'd never been able to keep her body heat well because of her faunus heritage.

"Why am I so worried? It's just Jaune. He'd probably care the least of us here. He's not gonna stab me in the back like in the White Fang!"

This wasn't the first time Ilia had had this problem, but back in the White fang, she couldn't trust those rank climbers enough to not try and take her out. It didn't help she wasn't especially familiar with any of the others in the White Fang anyway. It was really Adam and Blake, Blakes parent's to she supposed.

"Alright, I'm just gonna go in there, explain my problem, and it's not gonna be awkward at all." She told herself, beginning to kneel down and reach for the tent flap.

She stuck her head through the flap, and was a bit surprised by how orderly it was.

"Jaune? Hey Jaune!" she whispered, nudging his foot.

Jaune sat up, bleary eyed. "wha… Ilia? Did you need something?" he asked, his confusion evident.

"Y-yeah? Mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Oh, sure."

Ilia crawled into the tent and knelt, looking down at her legs awkwardly.

"This is going to sound really weird but…. Can I sleep with you?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." Jaune agreed with a shrug. "You mind if I ask why?"

"I… I'm cold alright!" Ilia said, her cheeks flush from embarrassment. "I can't keep my body warm because I'm a faunus!"

"Oh, is that it? Geez if you'd told me I would have brought more blankets. Oh well, sure, come on in."

Ilia slowly crawled forward, and slid underneath jaune's blanket. Jaune turned his back to her, then let out a sigh.

"Night Ilia, hope this helps." He said, while Ilia stared at his back for a few moments before closing her eyes and trying to sleep. She turned over to face away from him. Unfortunately for her, she was still cold. Better than before, but still to cold to sleep. She slowly moved towards Jaune, trying to desperately to warm up.

To Ilia's terror, her back bumped into Jaune's and she felt Jaune shift. He rolled all the way over so he was facing her back before reaching an arm over and pulling her close. Ilia "eep"ed, at the unexpected contact, before she felt Jaune's warmth envelop her.

"um…. Jaune?" ilia asked, as she stared at the arm around her, "w-what are you doing?"

"I thought you were cold?" jaune said, his eyes still closed.

"I mean, yeah, it's just…." She said, before trailing off. "you know what, never mind." She said, before closing her eye's again.

There was several moments of awkward silence before Jaune tried to pick up the thread of conversation.

"Ilia?"

"y-yes Jaune?"

"You remind me of my sisters so much. Y'all are soooo awkward about asking to sleep together.."

"I-I do?" she asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah. You both act like I'd take it badly for some reason. It's just sleeping, nothing to it."

"O-oh…."

"Seriously, I mean, you never even needed to ask. We're friends, sleeping together is kinda normal."

"It is?"

"Yeah. I mean, Ruby gets in my bed all the time!"

Ilia wasn't entirely sure that Ruby's motivations were as platonic as jaune thought they were, but she decided not to tell him that.

"She does huh?"

"Yeah, I mean, ya don't need to ask Ilia, it's not that big a deal. 'Specially when it's something like this. No biggie at all!"

"Jaune? Did you pick up an accent?"

"Pick up a… oh… sorry. I've always had an accent; I just hide it. Apparently, it makes people uncomfortable sumthin'." Jaune explained. "I'll try and keep it in."

"No, don't. It sounds…. Friendly."

"It does? Alrighty then. Hopefully the rest of the gang agree."

"I'm sure they will Jaune" Ilia said, smiling as she adjusted herself in Jaune's arms. He was very warm, a lot warmer than any heater or blanket. It wasn't long after the silence before ilia finally found herself slowly, slowly slipping to sleep.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The sun was shining bright the next morning and Yang had just finished packing up her tent. She looked over to where Jaune's tent was to see Blake peering in.

"What's got your interest kitty-cat?" Yang asked walking over to her partner.

Blake pulled her head back and brought her finger to her lips, then pulled back the then flap.

Inside Yang was treated to a heartwarming sight. Inside the tent, the blankets shoved away during the night was Jaune and Ilia. Ilia was curled up, her arms having pulled Jaune tight during the night, Jaune having done the same. Ilia being almost a foot shorter though, lead to Jaune curving his body around hers, giving the appearance of a small girl and her older sibling.

"wha..?" Yang questioned, before pulling her head back out.

"Ilia grew up very alone," Blake whispered, "never really had a family besides me and Adam, and I think… she just found her big brother."

"Should we wake them up?"

"no, let's leave them, she'll kill us if she found out we knew."

"alright" Yang said with a slight giggle, before walking away with Blake to finish packing.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ilia slowly opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through the thin walls of the tent.

She felt warm, oddly warm, until she felt a squeeze and realized a pair of arms around her. Her mind panicked a second before she remembered what had happened the night before. She tilted her head up to look at Jaune's peaceful sleeping face. He really was a kind man. If he had brown hair, she could almost convince herself they were related. Jaune really did give off the "kind big-brother" vibe, especially with his reactions last night.

Ilia had always wanted a big brother, but fate was not so kind. She'd been given to a crappy orphanage and she'd ran away as soon as she could. Joined the White Fang, and that was that. The fang may have treated her better than the orphanage, but it wasn't a family. This though? This was nice. It felt… real… Comfortable.

There was a rustle outside the tent.

Ilia nudged Jaune a bit, "Jaune? Hey Jaune."

Jaune groaned and pulled his arms out from around Ilia to stretch. He looked down and blinked a bit, registering her presence.

"oh, hey Ilia. Sleep well?"

"Great, thanks." Ilia said with a smile.

"Good!" Jaune replied, sitting up, "I'll get out of the way so you can- ah!"

Ilia hugged Jaune from behind her arms wrapping around his gut with a tight squeeze.

"Thank you Jaune…" she mumbled into his back, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"i-ilia what…?"

"Do you know what it's like to grow up alone? With no family to comfort you? It hurts Jaune… it hurts a lot… And last night? Last night was a taste jaune… a taste of something I never had. Thank you so much.." With those final words, Ilia let go, and Jaune turned to face her.

"Well.. I'm, I'm glad I helped Ilia."

"jaune, do you think, later we could, hang out a bit more?"

"huh? Oh sure."

Ilia, lept forward and gave Jaune another tight hug, before quickly letting go. "Thank you so much Jaune!" she said, before crawling past him and out of the tent.

Once she was out, she stod up and pumped her fist a few times before jogging cheerily back to her tent.

Jaune, for his part, sat dumbfounded in his tent, before shaking his head and starting his preparations for the day. However, while he did so, he had the distinct feeling he had made a little lizards day.


	2. chapter 2

"This is stupid, so absolutely stupid." Ilia stated.

Ilia was staring in the mirror mounted on the wall of her room in the Atlas safehouse she and the rest of Blakes friends shared. Thankfully the house was big enough for most of them to have their own rooms, that way they wouldn't see how Ilia was fretting.

To be honest, Ilia wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous. It's just jaune, it's not like she was going on a date with the guy, it was just a friendly meeting to hang out and play a board game or two at a nearby store. For some reason though, she felt like she wanted to look nice for him, to not embarrass him around the friends he'd made at the store.

Apparently Jaune played some miniature game she'd never heard of before, something about Dragons and Atlesian Knights, and he'd had to leave his figures at home. Jaune had told her that he'd gotten his parents to ship him his armies, and he'd been to the local game store past couple weeks to play.

When she'd asked to hang out later, he'd told her on the trip back about offering her a chance to try this out. Honestly, she didn't really care that much, so she'd agreed. What she hadn't been told was that there would be other people there! She'd thought they'd be staying home and playing on the table or something, but Nooooo! They 'didn't have the right terrain' or, 'he'd left his set pieces at home'. Now she was forced to interact with people!

Oh well, it was too late now. Now she had to focus on- There was a knock on the door and Ilia rushed over to answer it.

Standing at the door was Jaune, in his usual hoodie and jeans, holding two large, black boxes. The Boxes seemed to be made of thick plastic, and were covered with several stickers, making references to movies, shows, and games Ilia had never heard of.

"Ya all ready to ship out?" Jaune asked, his accent clear as day.

"Oh, um yeah! Sure! What's in the boxes?" Ilia asked, fidgeting with the edge of the coat she had on.

"oh, these are the miniatures, Atlesian Marines, and the Grimm Horde." He said, lifting the left and right boxes respectively.

"oh." Ilia said, not sure what to say.

"Alright, if you're ready, we'll roll on out then?" Jaune asked again.

"Sure!" Ilia said, stepping out from the doorway and closing it behind her.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

dingaling!

The bell on top of the shop's door rang out to signal Jaune and Ilia's entrance.

The store was fairly small, at most a couple hundred square feet at the most. In the front were several tables, about 3 foot by 7 foot, with different kinds of modeled terrain on them. Some were winter themed, others more desert like, a few had hellish landscapes, the Grimmlands Ilia assumed.

Towards the back of the store were a few more tables, but these were decked out with mats and several racks of open paint jars, with brushes in holders next to them. Some containers of whiteish stuff she assumed was glue sat nearby.

In the middle however, next to the register, was 2 walls completely covered in boxes and blister packs, models of every size, shape and theming. Ilia never could imagine a single miniatures game could have so many different kinds of models and kits, and in so many styles too!

"Ayy! Jaune, welcome back!" A voice called, and from a back door a middle-aged man walked out. He was clean shaven, with greying brown hair.

"Gray! Nice to see you again man!" Jaune said, putting down the box to give the man a hearty handshake.

"Where were you this morning!? You usually spend the whole day here!" Gray asked.

"Ah, just spent yesterday and today camping with some friends." Jaune explained as he picked up his box again.

"I assume this your friend here is one of them?" Gray asks, referencing Ilia.

The mention of her drew Ilia's attention to the man. Ilia had been looking amazed at all the different kits on the walls.

"Yep! Ilia, meet Gray, Gray, meet Ilia." Jaune said, introducing the two.

Gray held out his hand to Ilia's and she shook it nervously.

"Nice to meet you Ilia. You here to play and paint? Or just to spend the day with your pal here?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure, I asked Jaune to hang out, and Jaune suggested I come here with him. Something about introducing me to a game."

"Ah! So you're here to play! Great, always nice to have some fresh blood in the pool! New thoughts and strategies to play against!" Gray said with a gleeful tone.

"Alright, down Gray, I know you like it when you get new people, but give the poor girl a chance to sit down a learn first." Jaune said, as he walked over to a table.

"Right, right, sorry lass. I just get excited with new folks."

As Jaune opened one of his cases he called back, "Hey Gray, anyone using that demo army of yours?"

"Nope, she's all yours, let me grab it."

"Alright Ilia, grab a cup of dice and a tape measure from the wall over there, then come over here while Gray gets your army."

"oh, okay" Ilia said, grabbing the respective items then jogging over to the table Jaune was at.

As Jaune put figures on the table from his box, he began to explain the rules, "Okay, so we're going to play a 500 point game, which means we can only use up to 500 points worth of troops."

"Okay….

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"My Hunter squad charges into your squad of Knights, my Weapons skill is +3"

Shaking of dice in a cup, then them spilling out

"12 hits, my strength is 7, your toughness is 4, hitting on 3 ups"

Sound of dice again

"9 hits, I use my last command point to play the sharpened blades stratagem, meaning an extra -2 on your armor save, which brings the AP to -4, meaning your save is +7, which is impossible, 9 wounds,"

Jaune shook his head with a grin on his face. "Well Ilia, you took out my last unit on the board, you win. Nice going."

"Wait, that's it? I was just getting started!" Ilia complained, disappointed it was over.

"Ilia, it was only a 500 point game. You crushed me!"

"I did!?" Ilia said excitedly.

"You sure did Lass, maybe the fastest I've seen someone go from rookie to curbstomp in a loooong time!" Gray said from behind her.

This caused Ilia to jump a bit, a slight ripple of color going down her body.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" ilia said, turning around to face the man.

"My, you do change colors fast don't you Lass?" Gray said.

"Wha.. colors, oh! Ah!" ilia panicked, "I'm sorry! Please don't kick Jaune out!"

"What? No, your fine Lass! I'm not one of those narrow-minded sorts up in Atlas. Besides, you've been changing colors the whole time, right excited you were!"

Ilia flushed with embarrassment, ashamed she lost control of herself.

"Alright Ilia, I'm gonna browse a bit, been meaning to get something, how about you take the Grimm swarm army, and play a 2000 point with Vio over there? He's usually up for a game." Jaune suggested, hefting his un-opened case.

"Oh, um, alright!" ilia said, as she took the box from Jaune.

Ilia stood there awkwardly for a second before Jaune spun her around and bushed you towards a table on the other side of the store.

She glared back at him before walking up Vio. Vio looked to be about 23 or so, with bright purple hair, spiked up in the front. He was currently hunched over a box similar to the boxes Jaune had, shuffling around for something.

"Um… excuse me." Ilia asked from behind him, standing awkwardly with the box in her arms, "are you free?"

"Huh?" Vio said, looking up, "Oh, sure, whatcha need?"

"are you, ah, willing to play a game with me?"

"Oh? Sure, I was about to start asking around for a game. What point we playing?"

"Oh, um, 2000 points?"

"Sure thing, let me grab my 2000 point box and we'll get rolling. By the way, what army you playing?"

"Oh, uh, Grimm!"

Vio let out a long slow whistle, "Man, you playing the hard way huh? Well, your choice."

Vio slid a box out from where he had been shuffling not too long before, and set it on a stool near the game table, popping the top open.

"Alright, let's see how your grimm fare against my Vacuan Royal guard army!" he announced, pulling out a small figurine. It was almost twice the size of the hunters she had been playing with before, and painted a bright shade coat of golden paint.

"you uh… going to pop open your army?" Vio asked, as Ilia suddenly realized she'd been staring at the figure.

"Oh, uh sorry!" Ilia said, before placing her box down and opening it. Inside were several exquisitely painted Black, White, and Red Grimm. Jaune has clearly put a lot of effort into this army, even compared to his Atlesian marines.

"Bro… that's one heck of a paint job you put on these." Vio said leaning over Ilia's shoulder.

"I didn't do these, Jaune did!" Ilia said, looking at the models in awe.

"Man, I knew Jaune was good painter, but he never showed me these… Well, we better get started then. En Gaurde!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Several hours later, Gray sat back on his stool with a sigh.

"My goodness lass, you put me through the ringer. We got a real tactical genius on our hands here!" he announced, looking at Ilia with a mixture of pride and approval, "going from Rookie to beating me at 2000 point, in under 4 hours, what a trip!"

"Thanks Gray!" Ilia respond, as she began to put the Grimm figures carefully back into their box., "by the way? Where's Jaune?"

"Oh, Jaune's in the back, he's painting up some figures he's been working on." Gray said, pointing his figure to the back of the store.

"Oh, thanks!" Ilia said, as she latched the box closed, and hefted it up.

With the army in hand and her reputation as queen of the store in hand, she decided to check in on Jaune. As it happened, jaune was leaning back in his chair, watching something on his scroll. In front of him was a small group of Atlesian Knight figures, seemingly finished but still wet.

As she approached, Jaune looked up from his scroll. "Oh, hey Ilia. Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Jaune, I've officially owned every player in this shop." Ilia said confidently.

"Great! Did you enjoy it?"

"Yep!"

"Great! Anyway, I'm almost done here, then we've gotta head back to the house."

"Oh, okay. What are you painting?" she asked, peering down at the models.

"Oh, these are some alt-loadouts for my Atlesian marines. Armed with flamethrowers incase I need to… 'turn up the heat' a bit, know what I mean?"

"I think so, the flame-spitter grim were pretty handy to have on some of the more covered terrains."

"Exactly." Jaune groaned as he stood up, then stretched. "Come on, I wanna grab something."

Ilia followed behind as Jaune went to the register, Gray manning it now that his match was over.

"Hey Gray," Jaune said, as he laid some Lien on the table, "Toss me a squad of Royal Guard."

"Sure thing!" Gray replied, as he knocked a box off the wall. "Here ya go," he said, as he tossed Jaune the box, who then tossed the box into Ilia's unsuspecting hands.

"Wait, what's this!?" Ilia said, looking at the box in her hands.

"I saw you admiring Vio's models, figured you'd enjoy painting up some of your own. I got paints and such back at the house."

"Oh well, um, ah, thank you Jaune!" Ilia stuttered out.

"Don't mention it, anyway, my flamers aughtta have dried by now, I'll pack up, and we can head back."

"A-alright!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dingaling!

The bell rung again, followed by a "come back soon!" from Gray as Jaune and Ilia left the shop.

The two of them had walked a few blocks in companionable silence before Jaune broke it.

"Did you enjoy yourself Ilia?" Jaune asked, looking ahead.

"Oh, um I did, thank you!'

"That's good to hear. Most people usually don't enjoy this sort of thing, at least not right off the bat, and certainly not my sisters. I was worried." Jaune chuckled at the end, and she could she him resisting the urge to rub the back of his head in that nervous tic of his, his hands full.

"Well then they're stupid, this was great!" Ilia said, trying to reassure him.

"Gosh it's good to have someone who appreciates this."

There was another awkward silence before Ilia tried to break it.

"hey Jaune, so what exactly are the Vacuan Royal Guard? Why do they cost so many points?"

"Well, you see, the Royal Guard are protectors of the god-king, and they've got to train until they're like, crazy strong…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N If you enjoyed that, please let me know! I'll certainly be adding an extra chapter or two, if only for my own satisfaction.


End file.
